Getting To Know Us
by ThirtySixBuns
Summary: After Pitch has been defeated, the Guardians decide to keep the close bond that they've form, spending much more time together than they ever had before - including Jack. Drabble/Arch's/One-Shots, Request Acceptance. [Bunnymund & Jack Frost]
1. Read Me

It had been roughly a year since Jack Frost had joined the Guardians of Childhood, and that meant that there would be an annual meeting that he had to attend. Previously, the meetings had not been incorporated into the lives of the Guardians, however the arrival of their newest member inspired the group to become more social, meaning that organized events and social outings were in order.

Everyone had arrived by the break of day, getting prepared for the meeting. There was nothing for any of them to actually discuss, so North had devised a plot to force all of the Guardians to get to know each other better. He had party games that the five would play (or, if it came down to it, him, Frost, and Aster because Tooth and Mansnoozie might have to depart in order to work), and he had snacks and drinks that didn't not have alcohol in them. The event would be quite enjoyable – after all of the presentations were done.

North had each of the other Guardians write something short about themselves that was rather anonymous, typed the papers up and printed them out, and had the Guardians trade. Then they would spend their time guessing who was who – there was a twist, however. Every other word was deleted from the original text, and the names of holidays were not mentioned.

Bunny tapped out first when he noticed the word '_bicuspid_' and pegged Tooth as the author. Sandy figured that his was North's after a couple turns because it talked about giving and joy and warm fires and winter and trees. Tooth found that hers was Jack's paper because he just wrote the word '_snow'_ a hundred times instead of actually writing about himself. North knew he had Sandy's but didn't say anything.

That left Frost sitting in his chair, squinting at his paper. It was obvious that his paper had to be about Bunny, however he simply could not read the paper. He tried his best to hold the paper away from his face, craning his neck and squinting visibly. He was starting to get rather irritated by the process, the only telltale being the frost that crept from where the base of his staff was, icicles sliding down the side of the table and forming on the bottom of Jack's chair.

After several long moments of the other four Guardians staring blankly at Jack, Aster finally piped up, starting to get annoyed by the cold that was reaching towards him. "If you can't read it then just tell us! It's my paper for grass sake!"

"I would, but it's all blurry," Jack replied **coldly**, the paper suddenly being covered by a sheet of ice in the boy's hand. He groaned and dropped the paper, watching it shatter to the ground. "Look what you made me do, you oversized show rabbit!"

"How is your inability to control you power _my _fault? If you can't even…" Bunny was cut off by North's raised hand, groaning to himself and sitting down.

"Jack, if you need glasses why not just say so?" North said in his resounding Russian accent, taking off his own reading glasses. Jack stared at him, shaking his head.

"We couldn't afford _glasses,_" Jack responded instantly. There was a flicker of déjà vu in the back of his mind, this conversation reminding him of one he had had long before. "I don't really need to read, anyways, I just have to hunt," he added, smirking a smile that didn't exactly reach his eyes.

"What the _plaque_ are you talking about," Tooth asked suddenly. Baby Tooth gasped and one of the other Teeth fell over also, shocked at the language used by their deity.

Sandy caught their attention suddenly, making all of them look up. He was signing to Jack a picture of a clock going in the wrong direction. It took Jack a second, but when he understood the meaning he nodded.

"Yeah it's something from before, Sandy. I guess I could… use some reading glasses or something, I'm not sure. Let's just get going with our games. Who's up for Truth or Dare?" Jack responded, quickly changing the subject. The others let it slide, Sandy pointing to his watch before tipping a hat and walking out of the window to attend to some business of dreams.

Tooth sighed and smiled. "I think I can go a couple rounds or something. As long as we don't get too crazy – and no eggnog while I'm here, Nick."


	2. Chin Me

"Truth," Tooth said, looking a little nervous. This was her last round before she would blow this joint, leaving only Nick, Aster, and Frost. Aster smirked, drinking his black tea calmly before answering.

"What's your favorite tooth? Like, of all of the teeth you have seen, what's your favorite one?" He asked, knowing that this one would pain her to answer.

He was right, according to the deer-in-the-headlights look that she gave him. She bit her lip before whispering her answer quickly, looking away. It was probably the least expected answer anyone could think of. Her response was almost more to herself rather than to the room and after she left the room so no one could express their shock.

_"The top left premolar of George Washington Carver." _

Albeit not a terrible answer, certainly not an expected answer in the slightest.

After she left Jack turned to Aster with a wide smirk, practically bouncing in his spot. "So, truth or death, Thumper?"

"Dare," he responded instantly, his eyes narrowed at the other with a daring look in his eye. He wasn't going to let Jack intimidate him, and he knew that Jack wouldn't overstep his boundaries and say something like _shave his fur off_ or anything like that.

"Let me sit in your lap for the rest of the game," Jack responded smoothly, raising an eyebrow. Nick was getting out the drinks, mixing his eggnog with some Fireball so that he could get through the rest of the game. If he was honest with himself, Jack and Aster seemed like two teens to him, and they had their young love and happiness and everything, making him want to go insane. Not only was it really, _really_ childish, but also he was a third wheel. He figured pretty soon he would be going to bed now that Tooth was gone.

"What's the penalty if I say no?" Aster asked, raising an eyebrow. Nick shrugged, holding up the Fireball and handing it to Aster. The rabbit shrugged and took a sniff before setting it down. He wasn't a fan of alcohol due to the fact that he couldn't really stomach it.

Nick shook his head, standing up and making Jack raise an eyebrow, looking at the older. "Is time for old dog to rest," Nick reassured, hoping that he was using the phrase correctly. The others didn't seem to mind so he made his way to his bedroom and slept the night and next day away.

"So I guess that this just leaves us," Aster said, reluctantly pulling Jack into his lap. The boy smelled of the sharp, cold winter winds, evergreen and firewood mixing themselves into his scent. Of course, there was the natural human musk with it, but that wasn't nearly as apparent as the bite to his nose that the air around the kid gave him.

"Yup," Jack said, curling up into the lap of the Easter Spirit. It was warm, making the small boy smile. Contrary to the belief of Tooth, he enjoyed the warmth because it made him feel well-fed in a way. "I choose dare, Bun-Bun," he added, curled up in the lap of the larger.

Aster rolled his eyes at the nick-name. There was no point in correcting Jack. He was his own force to be reckoned with. "What do you want me to dare you? No one's left other than you and me. The only vaguely entertaining thing would be for you to kiss someone but the only one that's left is me and I'm a rabbit so I don't kiss."

"What do you do instead of kiss?"

"We chin, which is really intimate so I'm not going to just do it with you Jack, unless you want me to court you."

"What does courting take?

"It means I follow you and pamper you until you agree to be my mate," Aster said. He had nothing wrong with the questions, so he figured that there would be no harm in answering them for Jack.

"What does being your mate involve?" Jack asked, genuinely curious. He could feel a blush coming across his cheeks and he blamed it on the alcohol rather than embarrassment.

"It means that I go into heat and that I want to be with you for as long as we'll be roaming the earth, which is a hell of a long time."

"Why would you go into heat?"

"Because then I could impregnate my doe and we could have kits."

"Is it impossible for me to have kits?" Jack asked. Bunny froze, looking down at the boy sitting in his lap and looking up at him.

"I would assume so, considering that you don't lay eggs and that you're an immortal Winter Sprite that was once human rather than a Pooka."

"What if I wanted your kids—?"

"Kits," Aster corrected.

"Kits. What if I wanted your kits? Couldn't there be some potion or something?"

"Probably, but it would involve making you into a Pooka, and I wouldn't want to do that," _Where is this kid going with this?_

"Aster?"

"What?"

"Chin me, you Australian Bastard," Jack said, looking up at Bunny. Bunny shook his head, picking the light boy up.

"Let me at least buy you dinner first," Aster said, tapping the ground and jumping down a tunnel casually. Jack gripped onto his fur tightly, his eyes widening when he realized he didn't have his staff with him. His eyes calmed themselves when Bunny tightened his grip on Jack, the other sensing the discomfort of the boy.

This is like, a transition sentence.


	3. Hibernate Me

**I wouldn't mind an editor but whatever. If you want to volunteer then I'd be pleased to have you. **

Frost was rolling around in the grass of the Warren, sleepily awaiting Aster so that they could play one last time before his summer hibernation – he was glad that this year the guardians wouldn't freak out like last year because now they were going to know where he was. Last year when he woke up he found out that it had become and international crisis in their books and freaked out completely. Jack had explained the whole situation when he was done laughing, which only took a half an hour.

Aster hopped out of his burrow, darting up to his friend and trying to contain himself. He was extremely happy to hang out with the boy that he had a budding friendship (and probable relationship) with. About three weeks ago the teen had spent the night and happened to never have left (unless you counted when he left to go do his wintery job). Aster had even taken the time to get Frost's staff from Nick's place and kept the blonde close by. He was glad to have Jack with him and was even gladder when he and Frost started to get close and homey.

Slowing his approach on his companion, he started to move so that he was quietly stalking his prey, preparing himself to pounce on the boy. He was wondering to himself how he could ask Frost to stay in the Warren during his hibernation if it wasn't too out of the norm – it was a warm and safe place and there was no way that Bunnymund would ever let anyone lay a finger on his Frost. Alongside that, it would make Aster feel better to know where the boy he was courting was at all times. Aster and his overall species was very protective, and though he would let Frost make his own decisions, he would feel much, much, much more comfortable if he nearly always had Frost by his side.

When the Pooka was in range, he balanced his weight on his hind feet, taking a deep breath before he launched himself at the Winter Sprite, his claws safely tucked away and his paws landing on the ground on either side of the boy before he picked him up and rolled down the hill with him. He was chuckling in his deep voice, hearing Frost yelp before he chuckled lightly and held onto Aster in a trusting manner. He ended up on top of the Pooka, laying on the soft and breathing creature, feeling its heart thump and warmth emanate from the larger. The Human had spent all day eschewing the preparations that he should be doing for hibernation and intended to wait until the last minute to make sure that the desert was safe enough for him this year – beside, it's not like the desert changed locations annually.

Curling up and basking in the heat the rabbit gave off, Jack yawned quiets, his eyelids heavy while he fought to keep them open. He didn't have long before he would be nodding off no matter where he was, but he knew that if that happened then Aster would take care of him because that's the kind of bunny that Aster was. A good one that didn't sneak into your garden and eat your lettuce.

Jack was roused from his idle thoughts by the vibrations of Aster talking, looking up at the rabbit and raising an eyebrow, not having understood a word that the other had said. He let out a long _'Hum?' _whilst his fingers traced the swirls and cowlicks in the fur of the other.

"What would you think of spending summer here? It's warm and safe," _and it'll keep you close to me_, Aster added mentally. When Jack heard this he burst into a smile, nodding quickly. Frost was glad that he could spend summer here – there was endless heat and he wouldn't have to deal with snakes.

"I would love that, when can I sleep?" Frost tried to keep a tone of jokes in his voice, but there was some genuine sincerity in his voice, which was rough for tiredness.

"Whenever you want to," Bunny replied with, chinning Jack in the hair to try and rub his scent into the boy he was courting. He was glad to have Frost nearby.


	4. Entertain Me

**It is short. It is cliché. It is the beach. **

"I'm not going to _say_ that you guys are boring, but I'm also not going to _not say_ that you guys are boring," Frost said, frosting the couch from where he was sitting on it, upside down.

"Hey, we're not boring, this is only the second time we've done anything as a group!" The (still courting Jack) rabbit replied coldly, glaring in the general direction of Frost from his book, his ears bending forward gently. Jack shook his head, rolling off of the couch, grabbing his staff, and freezing the ground around him restlessly.

"We could go anywhere on earth _right this second_ but instead we're sitting here reading and stuff like that! Come on guys," this made Tooth look up from her intense conversation with her fairies, fluttering over and smiling.

"We could go to the beach! Let's go, guys, it sounds like fun – Peru is wonderful this time of year and there's a beach that's secluded and hasn't been touched by humans yet and the sand is so fine and white and soft against my wings! I'm with Jack, let's go!" Now that the mother-figure of the group had spoken up, everyone else nodded and murmured in agreement. Everyone except for Jack that is.

"I don't know about that beach," he said in a joking tone, "Sandy might fall apart and Bunny has only been courting me for about two years. Seeing me without a shirt is a little like, you know. Provocative," Jack said, his nervousness making the frost climb from where his feet met the ground more quickly in bigger motions. Aside from that, however, there was no way for the guardians to know how nervous he was.

Sandy shook his head, giving a thumbs up as Bunny rolled his eyes. "I walk around naked all day and _that's_ what you're worried about?"

"Is settled then! We go to beach as family!" North said proudly, patting Jack on the shoulder. He didn't mind the thin layer of frost that shot up his fingers, instead focusing on the transportation. Before he could say anything about the sleigh, Bunny thumped his foot and opened the tunnels up to the destination in mind.

The beach.


	5. Drown Me

"I'm like, _really_ attractive, Tooth, but I don't want to go out of here without a shirt," Jack said, covering up his chest self-consciously. "Besides, Aster is going to be there and Nick and Sandy, come on, Tooth, you have to have a shirt that I can wear somewhere around here," Frost was practically begging. Finally, Tooth sighed, digging into the back of her closet.

"I have this, but it was designed for girls. So… it should look fine, really, but just be warned because it'll show off your curves," she said, fluttering over and handing him a grey swim shirt to go with his trunks. She was that one that had insisted on dressing him up for the outing to the beach after he admitted to not owning a bathing suit. "That reminds me… Jack, do you own anything? Like, I've never seen you wear anything other than you jacket and those pants, and like, I know that you're totally one of those chill, loner sprites, but you have to have a home of some sort somewhere, right? Maybe not a palace or a Warren, but some type of home that isn't your lake?"

"Why would I _have to have_ a home? Is it a requirement of the law?" He asked defensively. Tooth seemed a little taken aback but Jack pretended not to notice while he put the shirt one, spinning around experimentally. "How do I look?"

Tooth had remained silent at his response, but when he asked that she rebounded and flew around him, giggling excitedly. "It's perfect! Oh you're so thin and cute – and it makes your eyes look grey and it's so amazing!"

Jack chuckled a little dryly, nodding his thanks before reluctantly following the hyperactive fairy to Peru. When they landed he saw that they were accompanied by the other Guardians, who were all getting ready for their swim. North was rubbing sunblock into his white chest hair, Aster was getting a nest of towels ready for himself, and Sandy was building a sand castle (that was made out of wet sand from the shore, not his own sand). The sand castle was, needless to say, already amazing and impossibly grand.

When Frost and Tooth landed down Jack laid on the sand, basking in the warmth of the sand, the wind playfully covering him up. He smiled, shaking his head. "It's not even _close_ to summer, Wind."

Bunny and North started wading down to the water, splashing each other quickly. Tooth smiled, looking at Frost and rolling her eyes. "Come on, Jack, let's go into the water! It's nice and warm," she said, reaching down and tugging on his ankle.

"Or I could stay here," he replied, rolling over and raising an eyebrow, his staff nearby. The wind had ceased, no longer under the control of the small boy. Tooth chuckled, shaking her head.

"Don't stay out too long or we might have to send Aster out to get you," she said casually before going into the water. The moment that she said that, six perfectly straight lines of frost shot out from where he sat, putting Jack in the middle of a large snowflake. He didn't mean to be so stressed out by what Tooth said, it just happened.

After about an hour, Jack fell asleep. That was his big mistake, being curled up in the sand when Aster grabbed him. Frost woke up instantly, scrambling to try and get out of the grasp of his suitor. When the realization that any resistance was unless, he just hooked his fingers into Bunny's fur, trembling at the knowledge that the next step in this process would be in the water.

Bunny regretted it instantly because he got handfuls of fur ripped out when he flung Jack into the water.

He regretted it more when the Winter Sprite landed face-first on solid ice, jumping up and glaring at Aster. He froze the water that was in Aster's fur, walking back to the land by freezing the water under his feet. "Aster, is throwing an ice sprite into the water the _best_ idea?" He asked, Sandy chuckling in the background.

After a few hours they all forgot the whole water fiasco, and as they were leave Jack looked at Aster, smiling gently. "Hey, Aster, come here," he beckoned, his voice soft and his finger waving. Bunny went and sat down, nodding for Jack to continue. Jack was uncharacteristically kind, like snowflakes that fluttered in the wind gently. Every word that he said sounded extremely genuine, too, and it kind of touched Aster's heart. "So, there are a lot of things that are amazing in this world. Beautiful, kind, _amazing_ things…" Frost's grip on Aster's hand tightened a little, ice creeping up Bunny's hand. "And I'm one of them. And if you ever, _ever_ try and throw me into the water again or make me hit my face on ice again, I will _destroy everything you love and make you so sore that you won't even enjoy Easter._ You got that?" Jack's voice was dark now, and Aster's shoulder was iced. This was the last time that Aster ever tried to throw Jack into any body of water.


	6. Read Me (essays)

The essays that the Guardians wrote for each other.

**JACK:**

_Snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow snow. _

**ASTER:**

_Spring and green. I like to pain and I'm a holiday spirit. This is really, really stupid. So idiotic. I'm not happy about this. _

**SANDY: [WARNING! BAD LANGUAGE, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!]**

_God these fuckers are so weird. Okay, I'm the Sandman. Sanderson Mansnoozie – don't you dare fucking ask about the name, I was given it by my whore of a mother at birth. Dreams are my game. I'm really a nice guy, I was raised in the north of Ireland. I can farm. I can also fight. People try not to make me cross (see the World War's if you want to know what I mean). Peace I'm done here. _

_Wait no. Can we just say that Pitch is a Goth want-to-be version of me? Kay I'm out. _

**NORTH:**

_I like the cold and sitting inside by fire with warm drink. I love red and green and giving and I love snow but I am not an outdoor person. This is all. _

**TOOTH:**

_So I was flying and there was one of my fairies and she bright me this __**adorable**__ bicuspid and she is just a sweetie, oh but there was one the premolar_

PS: Tooth didn't finish hers.


	7. Heal Me

Bunnymund had barely dragged himself through the day before he collapsed into his bed, snoring quietly. It was the middle of winter, and, of course, he had caught a terrible, terrible cold. This was not going to end well for him, though, because he would be reverting to his most protective state – his bunny state. When he is a tiny, cuddly, adorable bunny that would curl up and just be cute. It made no sense to him that it happened, but when he was really sick it happened anyways, rendering him useless.

It would have been a terrible evolutionary flaw if it weren't for the fact that it wasn't genetic. It was a magical thing where Bunny would turn into the bunny rather than overworking himself and practically killing himself when he was sick.

The only problem was that he had planned on being with Jack during that week and he didn't want Jack to see him like this again. They didn't have a way to communicate with the boy that wasn't face-to-face, though, so he couldn't cancel.

So when Jack saw Aster he thought it was so cute but took it serious and bathed him and made him soup (but he accidentally froze it at one point) and he made sure he slept and watched over the rabbit and it was so adorable.

Not that Jack would ever let anyone else know. He even got a picture without telling Aster, keeping it for himself. He had a Polaroid and was making himself a book of pictures from his time with the Guardians.

When Aster was better he joked about it being their secret, but really he was glad that Jack was so kind. To show that he understood this, Frost joked about it being weird because Aster was supposed to be courting him.

It was really cute. You should have been there.


	8. Pity Me

**This is a pretty bad and dark chapter. For that I apologize. This is going to have themes that are not suitable to people who are saddened or easily triggered. Before you read, please take a moment to evaluate yourself and see if you think that a story mentioning [TW] suicide, depression, and general angst is right for you. If it is not, then please do not read. Remember to take care of yourself, and know that getting help isn't weak. If you wish to talk, I am also here for you, albeit I can be of little to no help aside from venting. Thank you and, please, stay safe. **

**-Rose B. **

"I'd choose dare, but I'm kind of bored of it, so truth," Jack said, smiling lightly. The entire group was surrounded, play truth or dare again, and just have fun and laughing. It had been about three years since Jack had defeated Pitch, and they had gotten quite close since then.

"Truth – I've been waiting for this! What do you regret the most of your immortal lifetime," Tooth asked, and a blanket of heart-warming silence covered them. It was okay to be honest and say things that you wouldn't normally mention here. You wouldn't have to be cautious and nothing you said would get out of the room. It was all totally okay. The room went from the light-hearted laughter to the seriousness of something emotional, however.

"Oh, uh, this isn't really something you guys want to hear, but I tried to kill myself once. That's what I regret the most in my immortal life," Jack said, his voice taking on a softer and more genuine tone. It was moments like these that the Guardians remembered how aged the kid really was. Spending that much time on your own hardened you to some extent, giving you a leathery skin in some places that you shouldn't and leaving you vulnerable in place you shouldn't be.

When the room remained quiet, Jack took that as a signal to carry on the story. He painted his picture with words, making it almost feel like all the Guardians were watching it.

_I was only about fifty, but what really stuck out to me at the time was that I was fed up with the way that things were playing out – I had just been dealt some bullshit cards, really, and that was an understandable fact. Thing, obviously, got better from there, but it was a hard time for me and I had problems reminding myself that I mattered at all. The only joy I had was from helping kids have a fun snow day, and even then it would be a temporary high that would be gone when I left or was walked through or ignored. _

_ I knew that I couldn't simply jump out of a tree. The wind would always catch me and land me onto the ground if I had my staff, and if I didn't then it would let me fall but I wouldn't really be hurt. My heart doesn't pump, my blood doesn't rush, and I don't really require oxygen, so why would bleeding out or breaking bones matter? Magic literally saves me, and because I'm a Winter Sprite I don't have to eat. _

**This next paragraph is a shade graphic, so skipping it may be advised for the weak of heart. **

_God, I regret this so much now. But anyways, what I did was sneak into the apothecary and steal poison from his shop, leaving to the South Pole and – wait, isn't Santa technically Canadian? Sorry, I was trying to lighten the mood. But I took the poison; it was bitter. That's all I really remember about it. It was bitter and it put me straight to sleep, but when I woke up I was throwing up more than I had ever eaten. It went on for hours until I was dry heaving and trembling. Then I went back to sleep. When I woke up again, I was still tired, but what stood out more was that I was terribly, terribly thirsty. I had already accepted death, but with the pain and sickness and thirst, I realized that I didn't want death. _

_Instead, I really just wanted a new life. But suicide fixed nothing. It just hurt and brought so many more problems to my attention. I needed to work so much on myself that I couldn't even begin to imagine presenting myself to other people. I know that sounds a bit odd, but it made sense to me at the time. So, afterwards, I got myself out of the groove of things and forced myself to seek out joy. I talked to myself and I made people loose things and slip and I made them do things that were simply comical to me because I needed it. I even froze Easter one year because I __**needed**__ to. At least, that's what I told myself, anyways, sorry about that Aster. But, these things helped me, and it made me realize who I kind of was. Facing something so serious with fun and happiness – it was, in its own twisted way, nice. _

_If we need some kind of moral then it's this: in order to fix your life, you have to look for it. It's going to be hard and hurt a lot, but it's really important. Look for good things. Avoid the particularly bad things, but push through them. Find things that make you smile and repeat them. Whatever. _

"Sandy, truth or dare?"


	9. Do Me

Jack looked at Aster, his eyebrows knitted together and his face drawn into concentration. When Aster noticed he looked up from his book, his ears twitching. Frost didn't even take note of Aster's movements, still seeming very concentrated on what he was thinking about. He was idly making swirls and shapes of ice, controlled and beautiful, his concentration not stopping his plethora of energy.

"Jack? Is everything alright?" Aster asked cautiously, looking at the boy he was courting. They had been going back and forth for only about three years now – which, really, isn't very long for immortals. They would probably be ready to move on to the next level in about seven more years or so, assuming everything went well.

"_Hum?_ Oh, yeah, everything's fine, nothing to worry about," Jack said, his frost creeping more quickly in six different directions. That was the telltale sign that Aster had something to worry about.

"Don't you dare bullshit me," Aster said bluntly. His face didn't have a trace of amusement on it so Jack sighed, resigning to his significant other. The rabbit surely knew how to deal with Frost.

_'I'm just thinking about how much I want to press you up against the wall and see what makes this whole 'sex' thing so great,' _Jack thought to himself, shaking his head. "I'm just thinking about us," he said aloud, smiling a smile that would make one of Tooth's fairies pass out.

Aster stared at Jack for a moment, taking that time to appreciate how attractive of a human Jack was. He had sharp features, a confident smirk, and he was surprisingly mature for how old he looked. He didn't whine or throw fits – everything he complained about was reasonable, and he always found the bright side. If he made a mistake he would instantly make it up to you in any way that he could, and he was so charismatic. He always knew what to say and his presence put everyone at ease, making him easy to talk to and a great companion. He was also very forgiving, accepting Bunny even after all of those completely-out-of-line things he said and did. Jack Frost was genuinely an amazing person through the eyes of Bunny.

"What about us?" Aster asked, his ears pulling back in a mixture of embarrassment and worry. He wondered if it was anything that would end their courtship or their friendship and immediately scolded himself for thinking so negatively. He was the Guardian of Hope of Moon's sake!

"Well…" Jack said, frost expanding more from his fingertips. It wasn't the frantic, large movement of fear or anger, though, it was a pattern that Bunny hadn't seen before and that he couldn't quite put his finger on – but he knew that it couldn't be bad. The frost seemed to almost swirl in on itself, making tiny, intricate patterns that danced across the surface that Jack's fingers were grazing. "It's just that I've always wondered what sex is like, and naturally I associate you with it. I mean I've never even played with myself – I don't know shit about that stuff," rather than letting himself remain a stupid and awkward mess, Jack saved himself by making it into a joke. That was what he did when he was stressed (unlike coral, who die when they get stressed. What do they get stressed about? Current events), and it had saved his and his sisters butt plenty of times.

Without even thinking about it or meaning to, Aster laughed a little bit. Jack glared at him, and Aster shook his head, patting his shoulder gently. "I know that you're a virgin, Jack, don't worry about it. I don't mind it, either. Sex isn't really as great as it's made out to be – to be honest it's a lot of lead up to something that's not as big as you would like it to be. So, you may want to _play with yourself_ and stuff, and that's okay, go ahead, but the last thing I want you to do is to worry about it," Aster said gently.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm not great with the whole topic and the awkward conversations that come with it, so I'm just going to eschew the fact that this ever happened and walk away right now – don't even try and protest, I am leaving, I am flying, and I am gone."


	10. Dream of Me

**Is short. **

"Aster?" It was dark. Frost couldn't see anything, and he wasn't even particularly sure if his eyes were open. If they were then they were just barely open, sleep making them droop lower than he would be able to see past. He might as well have still been asleep.

"Yeah, Jack? What are you doing up?" Aster sniffed at the boy, curling around him. He rubbed the stomach of the other Guardian gently, wondering to himself why the other would be awake at this time of the year. It should have been the middle of winter. Aster had taken to hibernating the summers away because he didn't have much to do and it was nice to sleep with his (hopefully) soon-to-be mate.

"I had a bad dream. I wanted to make sure you're still alive," Jack yawned, burying his hands into Aster's fur. He made a few noises that were mixed between a grunt and a moan before he went back to sleep, snoring softly. Aster blinked before holding Jack more tightly, breathing in his scent that had mingled with his own and now nearly smelled like a simple mixture of his and Jack's musk. Their sleep had taken away the foe smells of lilacs and evergreens, now smelling like fur and their own natural scents.

Aster slept whilst holding Jack tightly, not wanting to let the boy go. He was sad that he had had a bad dream, but at the same time he was kind of glad that the idea of Jack losing him was considered a bad thing.


	11. Talk To Me

**Set a few days after ****_Pity Me. _****There are the same warnings. **

"Jack?" Aster asked softly, looking at his cobber. Jack stiffened, not used to the soft, deep tones of the Australian's voice. Usually the voice was either cherishing or it was a harsh tone that might have a hint of joking in it.

"Yeah, _Conéjo?_" Jack asked, trying to joke past the seriousness of the other's tone. He wasn't always one to follow the intended path of a conversation.

"I was wondering about what you said the other night – I mean, why did you never mention it?" Aster replied, the seriousness not withdrawing from Jack's joke. He had grown accustomed to the other's jokes and wasn't going to be derailed by the joke of the Winter Sprite.

"Why did I never mention that I knew Spanish? I thought that was apparent," Frost replied, dodging the question with ease. Bunny wasn't amused.

"No, about suicide. You could have told us about it or something, but you never did. Why not?" Aster replied.

"Why would I have? It never came up, and it really isn't something you brag about. Did you want me to just be like _Hey, Aster, I killed myself once because I was so alone and I figured it had to be my own fault or something._ That's not something that people tend to do. Do you want to know all about it now? How for years I tired things like cutting myself and shit like that in order to die? How my body is practically lined with scars from my own stupidity? How I froze a volcano by accident one year, or there wasn't winter one year because I tired 'starving' myself by staying away from heat? If you want me to go on, I can, but I really just don't want to talk about it, I told you that I was better and you know that I am so just… just believe me and let me move on," Jack replied, his voice oddly quiet but his tone curt and a little defensive. It was obvious that this was a sensitive subject to Frost.

The problem was that the things you least want to talk about are the things that you need to talk about the most.

Aster was at a loss for words, the past of the boy shocking him deeply. What was he supposed to think or do? What should a person do in such a situation – sure, all of this stuff had passed, but it was still _there _and he knew that it still bothered Jack. He could not just brush it off the way that he would have if it were something less traumatic.

"I do want to know about all of those things. I want to help you come to terms with these things, Jack, and I want you to tell me why you so desperately wanted to cark it. These things are important to me, Jack, because they mean a lot to you. I know I'm not the brightest person around, but I'm not a deadhead, so please just… talk with me," Aster replied, his voice almost breaking. His ears were pressed against his head, his nose sniffling the air and his head bowed. If he were to have been an actual rabbit it would have been a pose of submission, but instead this was a pose of understanding and wanting to understand his friend.

"It's in the past, Aster, and I don't want to talk about it. It would be best if these things stayed buried," Jack said curtly, turning to leave. Aster grabbed his hand tightly, sighing to himself before he let go.

"I don't want to go off like a bucket of prawns in the sun, so I'll let it be, but don't hesitate to talk to me, Frost… but if you must leave then go ahead."

Jack was gone before Aster even finished.


	12. Play Me

**Is also short**

"When Jack was kid, he always wanted flute. I could not get it for him due to some regrettable circumstances, and the fact that he was on naughty list," North said to Tooth, smiling and giving her a cup of tea. "But now slate is clean and he is family, so I can get Jack flute. However, he is on naughty list again," North added, bringing out a small case and showing it to Tooth. She smiled, looking at the instrument.

"Well… I mean, it's not a trombone so it can't hurt his teeth too much, so there's no reason to dispute it," she said, chuckling. The day after Christmas they were going to have a nice get together, and she was glad to know that he would be getting Jack something thoughtful and sweet.

What she didn't know was that Frost actually played the flute, and hadn't expected the beautiful, yet very, very sharp, tones of the instrument.

"Who knew Frost was a muso?"


	13. Jazz Me

Jack didn't realize that Tooth was listening to him when he was playing.

He was playing the high instrument, his low notes sounding almost airy and ominous, the transitions between notes being fast, but the slide between the notes was slow in an odd way, as if someone were dragging the song behind them in a labored manner. The song sped up, and the boy played the notes more quickly, going from a slow drag into a crescendo and up in pitch until he reached a note that felt _right,_ trilling between that one and the one before it. It was a beautiful song, which had a sad pang to it, making the listener want to cry.

The song ended, leaving a ringing in the air, and Tooth clapped, coming out from behind the door. She had tears in her eyes and ways frantically wiping them away. After a minutes she hugged Jack tightly, sniffling and saying things that Jack couldn't understand if he tried.

When she was done, Tooth flittered back, smiling at Jack. "So, have you ever heard of this thing called Jazz?" She asked, smiling easily.

He nodded quickly, chuckling. "I read some books and sat in on a number of lectures about Jazz. Want to hear some of it?" He asked, placing the flute against his lips again. She nodded vigorously, and he played the tones.

Many people don't enjoy Jazz very much, but that's because they don't quite know the science that's behind it. You see, in music scales there are eight tones, including the octave. In Jazz Scales and Blues Scales there are really only seven tones, but you have the free will to play and note you wish so long as you only grace over it and then go onto a core note. It's like making a mistake, but it is completely intentional, making it appease the listener because it has a mix between the unique sound of a mistake and the satisfying sound of correct notes. So, this is to anyone that doesn't think jazz is a real category of music that don't consider it good music:

Fuck off.

If you aren't one of those people, please carry on and imagine Jack Frost playing Jazz Flute, tapping his foot wildly while Tooth claps along and he tries not to smile so he can continue playing.

**A/N: I really love jazz. Also music. **


	14. Finish Me

**It has been brought to my attention that I might have been a little rude to non-jazz-lovers. **

**I'm perfectly alright with that. **

Jack and Bunny had been courting for about five years, and they were going to go on another one of their many dates, this time sitting in on a symphony practice on the roof beams, being in a church. It was an odd thing, but it was really romantic. They watched the violins rosin their bows, and they watched a saxophone player complain that there was no place for a saxophone in a symphony, but her teacher wouldn't let her switch to bass clarinet.

Jack's fingers were laced delicately into the fur of Bunny's paw, his feet hanging over the edge of the beam and swinging slowly. He couldn't help but chuckle at the two people escaping in the back, the two teens giggling before leaving the room, sharing a passionate kiss before they closed the door near noiselessly. Jack had a feeling that they were going to have a… intimate time in a secluded place in the church. Aster looked down at what his partner was laughing at, seeing it and shaking his head. Kids these days were starting to return to the way that they were, where kids would lose their purity at such young ages, like fourteen or thirteen. Albeit most of them kept it until a reasonable age, it was still saddening to see many of the repercussions emotionally of the poor kids.

Jack scooted closer to Aster, resting his head on the rabbit's shoulder and blushing a little. That was rather intimate for them – contrary to the two kids that were leaving and getting it on. Jack thought about how contradictory the two situations were, the kids that were taking it unhealthily fast and the immortals taking it unhealthily slow.

Aster felt his ears fall back in an embarrassed fashion, tempted to lean in and chin Jack. After a minute, Jack looked up, his eyes immediately meeting the green orbs of Bunnymund, making the boy frost over. After they made eye contact, Jack leaned up and kissed Aster, making the rabbit start, staring blankly at the Winter Sprite, his teeth in the way of the kiss and dampening the sentiment. However, snow still began falling in the practice hall (which was actually the main room in a church that was rented out for money. Jack smiled, tugging on Bunny's arm, whispering into his sensitive ears. "We should – AH!"

Jack jumped when the conductor yelled at the violins – "IF YOU PLAY THAT F# ONE MORE TIME, I WILL THROW MY BATON AT YOU, I SWEAR ON THIS CHURCH!" – And Aster protectively wrapped his arms around the boy. Jack chuckled before shaking his head, continuing what he was saying.

"We should go to the Warren and… I don't know. Kiss and chin and stuff a little more," Jack said quietly, blushing like mad. Aster nodded, quickly picking Jack up and going outside to get into contact with the earth before opening up a tunnel, jumping in and leaving behind a bright flower.

He prayed to god that all of the violin players survived.

When they arrived back at the Warren, Bunny held Jack and chinned him, putting his scent all of the boy and thoroughly marking the other. He then leaned down and kissed Jack, doing so gently and not completely sure of how to do it. Jack guided him through it, licking the others teeth and then tongue, smiling brightly into the kiss. When he pulled away he looked up at Bunny, putting his staff on the ground and smiling. "Be my mate, Aster, please?" Jack whispered, knowing firmly that the two would be able to work out their physical and cultural differences with time and patience, through the fights and make ups and everything.

"That… that would be moving really fast for how old we are, Jack… are you sure?" Aster replied, knitting his eyebrows together. Jack quickly nodded and held Aster closely.

Then they were together forever because they're like that. Swag. The author is too lazy to do anything else with their life.

Done.


	15. Paint Me

**As I'm sure you're aware, I accept requests when it comes to this story. If you have any requests (such as prompts or things that you just want to see written out), feel free to request them and I will simply pin them onto the end of the story. I don't even know what this thing is anymore, though. **

Jack adjusted where he was in his tree. He would have been floating in the air if that wouldn't have been a red flag as to where he was for Bunny. He shifted, making sure that the natural breeze of the warren was keeping his scent away from Bunny and that he was being quite enough as to not alert the Pooka to where he was. He jumped from the tree, landing on his feet swiftly ten feet later. He then hoisted the bucket up, pausing when the slight creak made the rabbit pause. Aster sniffed the air, looked around, and returned to tending his garden. Jack decided to take this chance and ran at Bunny, still remaining silent, the contents of the bucket sloshing around a shade.

"Frost, you should know better than to think—" Bunny began, but he never got to finish his statement because Jack emptied the load that was in the bucket onto the rabbit, making for a bright pink and not-so-happy-seeming Easter Rabbit.

"Frost, I am going to _cut off your tongue and feed it to goats,_" Bunny said darkly, his eyes narrowing. Before he could even get the first sentence out, though, Jack absconded, abjuring the part of his mind that told him that that was a terrible idea.


	16. Heed Me

**Makes elephant noises because this thing sucks. Oh well. I am working on a new story that I think you guys might enjoy, called "Changing Minds." The first chapter will be up in a few days, albeit I should be working on ****_To the Left of Normal_****. I'm nearly done with that one though. Anyways, here. **

"Jack, is time for meeting, why are you still here?" North said, his thick Russian accent betraying his identity. Jack rolled over and groaned, his head buried in the pillow that resided on the couch he occupied. Nickolas St. North rolled his eyes, sitting next to the kid. He realized shortly that the entire couch was frozen solid, and when he tried to pat the kid's leg in a comforting manner frost shot up his arm.

"I'm not going, catch me up when I'm chill," Jack growled, curled up, and covered himself in a thick layer of ice. If North didn't know better, he would say that Jack was nesting or something.

"But Jack, you _are_… chill," North argued futilely. He knew that he was fighting a losing battle.

When North didn't receive a reply from the younger, he left the teen to his own devices. If the kid wanted to sulk or whatever he was doing, then it was his choice.

After Jack heard Nick leave, he thickened the ice layer into a dome, sighing and loving the cold feeling that surrounded him. He was angry, and after the storms that he had spread that day all he was going to do was sulk and rest until Bunny sought him out and apologized. Depending on how well Bunny did, that would either end in forgiveness sex or a snowball in his mate's face. Either way, Jack wasn't budging for the next couple of hours.

When Jack thought of what happened, his dome of ice grew thicker and the room was completely coated in ice as a result of the emotional teen in the center of it. He scowled, knowing that he wasn't being fair to Bunny but not caring. He had tried to dunk him into the dye pool, and it was too thick for Jack to freeze in time. None of the dye stained him, instead just coating him in a thick coat of colored ice, but that didn't stop Jack from freaking out.

_"What the hell?! Why would you think I would want to go under the water – I'm a __**snow**__ elemental! Do you know what happens when snow goes under water? It melts!"_ He had shouted, covering the Warren in a thick but temporary blizzard and absconded to freeze the living daylights out of Greenland. Then he went to North's, where he still was, despite the fact that he should be at a Guardian Meeting.

When someone opened up the door, Jack groaned to himself. More interacting – that was _not_ what he wanted when he was upset.

"Jackie? Come on… the meeting started, and Bunny's worried about you and feels super bad. Can't you come and talk to him?" Tooth said quietly. This made Jack stir, and Tooth wondered how his light movements broke through the ice that was at least a foot thick.

"Send Bunny in here, if you can, Tooth. Thank you," Jack said quietly. He still didn't show his face, but heard the light fluttering of wings, meaning that Tooth was doing as requested. He wiped the frozen tears from his face, only to feel his skin coat over once again with frost. He felt like a Popsicle – the ones that you get straight from the freezer and they have ice crystals on them that aren't flavored.

Minutes later he heard Bunny thump his way into the room. Jack sighed, turning to the rabbit and glaring outright.

Before the other could get a single word out, he said in a voice that was nearly silent yet echoed through the wind loudly, "don't you ever try and drown me again. Got it?"

"Got it," Bunny muttered, sounding very guilty. At that, Jack smiled and decided to join the other Guardians in the meeting. Neither of the parties in the couple brought it up again.


	17. Celebrate Me

**It's Valentine's Day… here's a Christmas Special. **

It was only a few months after Jack had become a Guardian that he asked the question, sitting on his staff and looking around at the other Guardians during the meeting.

"Do you guys actually celebrate Christmas?" He muttered, looking out the window. His hood was up, which was normal for him when it was very sunny the way that it was in the pole. He tended to shy away from the sun, albeit it didn't actually hurt him.

North chuckled deeply, shaking his head. "Of course we do – all Spirits celebrate Christmas! Is important holiday," he said, straightening his papers. "I must prepare – Christmas is soon, no?"

"It's the middle of July," Jack mumbled, shaking his head. He couldn't help but think about his first time hearing about Christmas.

He was only seventeen years old at the time – seventeen years after he came out of the ice. He had noticed that things would change in some ways during the course of his season, but he didn't really take note of it until he saw the carolers (**A/N that word doesn't look right but it is right I checked**). They were singing about Jesus and he took note before stepping in on a church service – he knew what church was for he had seen it before. He listened, and over the years he had learned all about Christmas and the traditions and that there was even a Spirit dedicated to the holiday. It was… well, he was shocked and hurt at the revelation of the holiday because it had been born of the fear of the winter, but at the same time he appreciated it because it meant that Jack's season wasn't nearly as feared because of the jolly times.

_All Spirits celebrate Christmas_ – Jack had to remind himself that he had a future and that things were going to change, and that he would have a Christmas of his own that year. It would be his first Christmas, but that wasn't a bad thing. After all, everyone had to have a first Christmas.

**(This is a break line but I want to tell you all, thanks for reading, make sure you've eaten and that you're taking care of yourself. Stretch, making do a squat or something, I don't know, but be safe, and if it's past your bed time then you should probably sleep, mate.)**

Jack looked at the place, chuckling to himself. It was Christmas Eve and he was looking at North ride off into the night of his sleigh. The other Guardians were with him, getting ready for the Christmas Party that they were hosting – it was really just a fancy dinner for the five of them on Boxing Day. He wasn't really into it, though. He had gotten all of the other Guardians gifts, but he didn't feel like they would be up to par with the others'. They all had money and talent – he had snow that would eventually melt or mini sculptures that looked like ice and were dipped in some chemical substance or whatever. Aside from that, he lacked material possessions and had no reason to have any chattels. He had his staff and that was all he needed.

Jack sighed, looking around at the dining hall and seeing some idling yetis. He stretched before flying over to Tooth, smiling forcedly.

"So… Our first Christmas, right?" He said – he still didn't quite know how to talk to the fairy, since they hadn't even know each other for a year and she was usually working rather than hanging out with the winter sprite.

"Yeah, it is our first Christmas together! Oh, we should do all of the traditions – didn't we tell you that we don't exchange gifts? I didn't even think about that, oh my goodness! I could get you a toothbrush, though, that would be an amazing gift!" She started rambling, fluttering around. "How did you used to do Christmas – I'm sure that you had to have had a dinner with Mother Nature but I mean aside from that – what's your favorite part? Aren't you excited? Oh, Jack, tell me all about your usual Christmases!"

Jack shook his head. How did she always manage to get onto the topics that he didn't want to talk about? It's like he was part of a shitty fanfiction that forced him to confront his problems in an overly-dramatic way.

He would never read or even be a part of trash like that, though, the author didn't really need his consent. However, if he had the choice, he wouldn't want to be a part of such a shitty fanfiction.

"What's a fanfiction?" Tooth asked, pulling Jack from his mumblings. He shook his head before chuckling.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about your… question. And the answer is for me to know and you not to know," he said, smirking. She was correct – he had found that there was a dinner with Mother Nature, but he had never gone for he wasn't important enough to be required to attend. He was invited, though.

"Oh, come on, Jack, it can't be that bad – though, I bet you have a lot of work during the winter. That's understandable, though, since it's in the middle of winter," she said, not even noticing that it was a bit of an emotional subject for him. He intended to keep it that way – however, a more pressing matter to him was that she had said that it was in the middle of winter.

"It isn't the middle of winter," he said curtly, making Tooth back off a little. "It's much, _much _closer to the beginning of winter."

"Oh, whatever, same thing, really," she chuckled, flying away. The ground beneath his feet crackled and he tried to regain himself. He was being too moody – he had to calm himself down. He had no reason to give the gifts that he had made since they didn't exchange gifts and Tooth was just oblivious to the fact that December was the beginning of winter and the end of fall. It wasn't the middle of anything, really.

"I think that I should go," he said to no one. Everyone else was setting up plates or brooding about how Easter was better or spreading dreams. He figured the only person that would notice that he left would be the same person that had given him a gift every year and the same person that he just stated his exit to.

He was wrong, however, for Bunnymund tackled him to the ground rather than letting him go off and brood about where the middle of winter was or destroy the gifts that he had so carefully sculpted for his new family.

The rabbit didn't even say anything when he was sitting on Jack, though. He didn't say that he should be helping, he didn't comfort him – he just sat on the smaller and _stared at him_. Jack stared back, frost creeping around them and tears forming in his eyes. He sniffled, refusing to cry when the rabbit was on top of him, and tried to keep the menace in his eyes.

This didn't last long, however. After a few minutes of listening to background noises, Jack broken turned his head away, muttering with a weak voice to the one on top of him. His voice was fragile and soft, sounding like if Jack talked any louder he would be sobbing rather than chatting.

"What do you even care?"

"If I have to stay every year then you do, too. Christmas isn't all it's wound up to be, Jackie," Bunny replied. Jack rolled his eyes, shook his head, and then (against the will of the younger) let out a sob. Bunny held the younger without saying anything, for he was shit at words and didn't know what to say.

When Jack had calmed down, he noticed that Bunny had carried him into a smaller room in the shockingly large Workshop and the fact had escaped his notice. He was still breathing harshly and hiccupping, but Jack was once again able to talk.

"Why were you upset, Frost?" Bunny asked, his rough voice surprisingly soft. Jack shook his head, taking a chance and doing something that he normally wouldn't do – resting his head on Bunny's chest.

"It's stupid," he whispered. Bunny scoffed.

"You know, when you're upset about stupid things then it's probably because of bigger, more pressing, matters that you can't face yet. But go on and tell me, I won't laugh."

"… Tooth said it was the middle of winter when it's the beginning of winter," he replied softly, absentmindedly playing with the tight material of his jacket. He had only had it for a few years, having found it in the trash along with many, many others that were scarily similar. Apparently there was some malfunction or the company had gone out of business or something, so they just threw all of the jackets out instead of repurposing them. He had only taken one, leaving the rest for he didn't know what the problem with the jackets was and didn't want to put anyone other than himself at risk.

"Now, I know you know that there was a real problem. What was it?" Bunny said. Jack shook his head, trying to get up but being pulled back to the lap of Bunny. "Tell me."

Jack hesitated, weighing his options and finding only one that would save his ass. He took a deep breath and…

"If you make me talk about my emotions now or ever again, I'm going to make you regret it," Jack said, freezing the fur of the older. Then he quickly left, located his staff, and spread some Christmas snow.

**(Line break again. Sorry for this being long and ramble-y. Shrugs.)**

Jack sat down to dinner, looking around and smiling – until Bunny tackled him out of his chair. What was with him and getting him on the ground today? When Jack looked up at him, though, he wasn't just staring – he was glaring and growling.

"I got an earful from Mother Nature today – you know she said?" He asked, adjusting himself on top of Jack.

"That you have beautiful eyes?" Jack said sarcastically, quirking an eyebrow. "It's true – and how you're sitting on top of me and everything? I'm swooning."

"She said that you've never been to a Christmas dinner – she said that she hasn't even met you!" He growled. Jack winced.

"What about it?"

"Have you even _celebrated_ Christmas – have you even given Mother a gift?" he whispered. Jack furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why would I have?"

"She's your _mother_, it's tradition," he hissed. Jack blinked.

"I haven't even met her, Bunny," he said, not understand. Bunny sighed and got up, dragging Jack with him.

"I guess, but that's not how things usually are with us seasonal spirits… whatever. Let's just eat, I'll explain another day," he said, sitting down at dinner.

**(THIS IS GOING ON LONGER THAN I ANTICIPATED BUT JACK DOESN'T EAT SO I CAN'T JUST END THERE IT HAS TO BE COMPLETELY FINISHED!)**

When they had all eaten and everything, Jack threw each of them their little sculpture, even though he knew that they didn't do gifts. "It's just since it's my first Christmas and everything, so I might as well give," he chuckled. They all felt bad that they didn't get him anything, but quickly forgot about it and went back to chatting and drinking and such.

Near the end of the night, Bunny pulled Jack to the side, sighing, alcohol heavy on his breath. "I'm sorry I overreacted, I just want you to be okay because I used to be such a dick but you're like, twelve. You know? You're little. So, when I realized that you had _no one_, and that you didn't know the other seasonal spirits, but these things weren't by choice… I felt bad. I don't know, I'm sorry Frosty."

"I'm a sprite, not a Spirit," Jack replied, chuckling and hugging Bunny.

Bunny tried to correct him, but instead promptly passed out. He didn't get around to telling Jack that he was a Spirit rather than a measly sprite for a couple decades after that.

**This is the end, excuse me whilst I go and make bird noises because I'm terrible. **


	18. Fix Me

Jack was chuckling with Bunny and they were laying on the couch, messing around. Bunny pinched Jack, making the younger yelp and pinch his lover's chest.

"Oh, you don't want to go with a rabbit," Bunny said, pinching Jack's ass and tickling him. It made Jack yelp and chuckle, trying to drag the other off of the couch. "Don't even think about trying to get me off of this thing – I'm too big and strong whereas you haven't even been working out."

"Oh, you want to bet?" Jack asked, challengingly. He tried pulling the rabbit off, failing terribly and ending up on his ass on the ground. He continued to pull on Bunny's arm until the older let go of Jack's hand, making him fall back and –

There was a sickening _crack_ and Jack stared at his hand, and then and Bunny, and then at the broken pair of lenses that resided where his hand had momentarily been.

The glasses had broken when Jack had fallen back – and they were his only pair. They belonged to Jack, from one of his first weeks of being a Guardian.

Jack had never seen Bunny react so fast. He picked up the frame (which now only had one lens) and the lens that was no long a part of its greater. He surveyed the damage before taking the lenses to another room, fixing them, and then handing them to Jack.

Later, this didn't mean much to Bunnymund. However, it's something that Jack thinks about whenever he got into a particularly bad fight with Bunny. He had frozen and then instantly went to try and fix Jack's glasses, rushing to the aid of the small. It touched Jack's heart in an odd way, reminding him that Bunny care about him and really, genuinely, wanted Jack to be okay.


	19. Explain Me

"Bunnymund, I've told you this before and I'll say it again. I'm a winter sprite, _not_ a Winter Spirit," Jack said, yawning and stretching himself out across the soft grass of the Warren.

"No, Jack, you're a spirit because you're an individual and significant, and a being of winter," the larger argued sleepily. He had taken to sleeping the summers out with Jack after his holiday.

Jack grimaced, shaking his head. "No, I'm a sprite because my power comes from that of a large being or force. It's Mother Nature's power, combined with Man in Moon's power."

"Shouldn't it go through Old Man Winter, first? Either way, you're not crafted of the exact genes of other beings that have the same power of you. You're a spirit."

"Bunny, I _am_ Old Man Winter, and if I admit that I'm a spirit then that's admitting that I'm turning down the hospitality of Mother Nature. However, that isn't a family that _I_ want to be a part of. Even if it's a family… they're dead on the inside, Aster."

"Not all of them, but you're right. A lot of them don't care for humans yeah, but why can't you admit that you're a spirit?"

"Because I'm not required to talk to them because I was never directly ordered to. The moment a higher power tells me I must then I have to go to all of the feasts and such and do all of the responsible stuff and be liked to my face and hated behind my back. I'd rather people hate me to my face or like my back. Especially since my butt is one of my best features."

Aster scoffed, but after a few minutes of silence he realized that Jack was asleep. He followed suit shortly after.


	20. Leave Me

**Short but very important. **

"I don't _care_ if you're not going to be there, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going!" Tooth's eyebrow twitched slight.

"Well you could have made that a lot clearer! You came onto me like you wanted me to go and I've told you multiple times that I'm not ever going to see that _woman!_" At this, Tooth set down her book.

"You didn't have to get so defensive, I thought that maybe you had changed your mind!" Tooth stood up, silencing the bickering couple, turned around, and glared at the two.

She took a deep breath before speaking.

"**I DON'T KNOW IF YOU TWO HAVE NOTICED, BUT I DON'T GET MUCH TIME TO MYSELF, SO IF YOU DON'T MIND, **_**LEAVE ME TO READ IN PEACE!**_**" **

With the, she sat down and continued leaving. Bunnymund and Jack left the vicinity with their tails between their legs.


End file.
